Homer Simpson (Simpsons Guy)
Homer J. Simpson is one of the protagonists of the show and title character. He's a man of Irish descent currently residing in Quahog, Rhode Island with his wife Lois Griffin. He was, however, born in Mexico, where his mother had tried unsuccessfully to abort him. Together, Homer and Marge have three children, Bart, Lisa and baby Maggie. Out of pity he also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Santa's Little Helper who formerly lived on the street as a stray, an accepted fact in Santa's two adoption stories. He is an overweight, lazy, and ignorant individual, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. His behavior is often stupid, absurd, selfish, dangerous, clumsy, idiotic, and insensitive.Despite this and his below average intelligence, he has shown moments of great intellect, and can be a caring parent and husband sometimes. Homer works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7G, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps on duty and eats donuts provided. He spends a great deal of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At home he can often be found sitting on the sofa mindlessly watching television while snacking on food and drinking Duff. Homer is voiced by Dan Castellaneta . Personality Similarly to Archie Bunker from All in the Family, Homer appears to be unintelligent and is consistently depicted as crude and lowbrow. He enjoys activities such as going to up-market tailors. His favorite pastime is watching TV. He is also very cantankerous at times and has a strong jealous streak in regards to Lois. A running gag on the show is Homer's preference for Pauly Shore movies over classic films such as The Godfather and Citizen Kane. He is also a huge KISS fan and followed them during the KissStock shows and even got a copy of Kiss Saves Santa for Christmas. Homer is also an ardent fan of Marlyin Monroe, though this is a fact he has been known to deny in public. Homer also mentioned that he enjoys the following breakfast cereals: Total, Trix, and Boo Berry. Homer has demonstrated himself to be an avid television fan, with his favorite shows consisting of Star Trek, Three's Company and Charles in Charge. An I.Q. test in confirms that his low intellect places him in a category below mentally retarded. His mental shortcomings have resulted in various accidents to other people; most notably the death of his mother, Mona Simpson, and injuries on multiple occasions to his wife Marge. His attention span is also incredibly short. When he discovers his mental retardation in the episode, he closes his eyes while driving, wishing "it would all be over" and hitting Tom Tucker with his car instead. Given his short attention span, as well as his erratic and frequently inappropriate behavior, it is conceivable that Homer suffers from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, or ADHD. In addition, Homer is often seen getting hurt mostly by his own fault. Friends Peter's best friends are Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Santa's Little Helper and Carl Carlson prior to his moving to Stoolbend, NM. They enjoy hanging out at their local bar, The Drunken Clam, owned by Moe Szyslak, drinking and chewing the fat. The four men (often without Santa's Little Helper, although he has joined them on several occasions) do many things together. Once the four friends entered and won a costume contest at an 80s TV convention, dressing up as the A-Team. On another occasion, their fishing boat was wrecked, and they were stranded together on a desert island. Homer also has other friends such as Ned and Maude Flanders and nudists Dave and Dotty Campbell, with whom he is seen occasionally. He became friends with Santa's ex-girlfriend Jillian Russell, which stems from their below average intelligence; she even asked him to give a speech on her wedding. Employment History Homer first met Marge in High School, to an day wich she invited him to work as a towel boy for Jacqueline Bouvier. He worked at the Happy-Go-Lucky Toy Factory for the bizarre Mr. Weed for the first three seasons of the show. But when Mr. Weed was accidentally killed by choking on a dinner roll on which Santa's had originally been choking, Homer was out of a job and had to find work elsewhere. To date, Homer has been employed as a toymaker, knight and a fisherman. In an episode during a desperate attempt to catch more fish at a private island, Homer's boat is destroyed by a hurricane. Despite surviving the hurricane, with the loss of his boat, Homer is again jobless. Later, Homer goes to the unemployment office, and obtains a job at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Initially he is placed on the line, but after over-indulging in the free ale, he is demoted to the shipping department, working with Frank Grimes and under Angela. Health Homer is 40, overweight and so unhealthy that his life expectancy is only 42. Homer while varying in physical ability from episode to episode has been consistently portrayed as a binge drinking, over eating, accident prone dare devil who puts absolutely no thought into what his actions will cost him, all of which has made it impossible to get any form of insurance which concerns his health. Homer is in hospital in at least one episode every season, and has had several life saving operations not including the one for his triple heart bypass and subsequent installation of his pacemaker which he needed after his artery's were clogged with cholesterol. Years of working in a sub standard nuclear facility has left his blood irradiated enough to show up on an x-ray, as well as having rendered him sterile. Homer loves food, he can almost always be seen eating far more than any one man could possibly eat alone. His favourites are foods which he knows are bad for him, and will blatantly refuse healthy food such as oatmeal and fruit in favour of fatty meals. He was once willing to die upon eating a poisoned éclair despite knowing it would kill him, only to throw it away in horror when Lisa claimed it was low fat. Homer also seems to have problem with his sound sense as the result of attending rock concert too much at his youth time. His lack of hearing could be the reason why he didn't pay attention at any words anyone said. Both Bart and Homer have problem with concentration. Ernie the Giant Chicken In a running gag, storylines are interrupted by unexpected fights between Homer and a giant chicken. These battles feature long strings of action film-style sequences, with explosions, high-speed chases, and excessive collateral damage to both property and innocent bystanders, ending with Homer the victor leaving the giant chicken for dead, only for a sudden movement to show that the chicken is still alive. In "Da Boom", the feud starts over a trivial incident where the chicken gives Homer an expired coupon at the grocery store. The fight resumes in "Blind Ambition". In "No Chris Left Behind" the chicken is identified as "Ernie", and he has a wife named Nicole, also a giant chicken. Homer is invited to dinner with them after they realize that their fighting is pointless, but then they argue over who will pay the bill, and the fighting starts all over again. Ernie makes a brief, non-fighting appearance in "Meet the Quagmires", in which Homer unwittingly assaults the giant chicken at an 80s dance, retroactively providing Ernie with a grudge against Homer. Ernie the chicken appears in the Star Wars parody episodes Something, Something, Something, Dark Side and It's A Trap!, as the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett. Hair Loss There are multiple theories on how Homer lost his hair. One theory suggests that Homer ripped out some of his hair when he realized Marge was pregnant with Bart, then more when he found out she was pregnant with Lisa, and all but the last few hairs when he found out she was pregnant with Maggie. Another theory is that Homer's hair was once squirted with some kind of acid, thus causing permanent hair loss. Category:Characters Category:The Simspons Guy Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:The Simpsons